Konoha Vs Bleach
by ShdowRaptor
Summary: What will happen when these two worlds collide? Featuring two of the funniest characters from both manga's WARNING AU!


Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of the charcters from the manga.  
Authors Note: This fic takes is an A/U so there are things i.e story arcs and characters that i have changed. Enjoy!

Konoha

It had been six months since the final battle with Akatsuki. It was a hard battle that had taken alot out from the rookie 9. In the end victory had been theirs. Most of the members were on extended leave to rest and recuperate.

ANBU root had been dismantled, with Sai being transfered from ANBU root to team Khakashi on a permenant basis.

Hinata and Kiba had eloped much to the surprise of everyone. What was even more surprising was that both got off with only a scolding from their respective clan elders. The Hyuga clan had decided that changing with the times was not neccesarily a bad thing and wouldnt necessarily mean abondoning the clans heritage and tradition . This meant that Hinata's marrige to Kiba would have been accepted by Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuga - had either of them made intentions known before hand. What was done was done and Kiba was now accepted as a son of the Hyuga clan, Hinata a daughter of the Inuzuka clan.

Shikamaru was engaged to Temari. It was somthing that had occurred after Gaara had found out abut the two of them living together. His dislike was made known publicly when Shikamaru was seen running around the village with what appeared to be a huge spikey sand ball following him (Picture indiana jones scene from temple of doom and do a merge).

Choji who had been critically injured was being nursed back to health via the fast track way AkA All-The-BBQ-You-Can-Eat-On-Saratobi-Sensies-Dime!

Sasuke had fought along side the leaf aganst Madara and Akatsuki. Afterwards he willingly returned to the leaf village. Upon his return the leaders had him arrested for going AWOL. The ruling council including each clans elders, wanted the investigative findings and trial to be kept secret and classified. The ones pushing most hard for this were the 3rds two team mates and Danzo. This peaked Tsunade's curiousity and suspicion, as to why those three, who never shared an opnion or choice were so unanomous and desperate for the secrecy. In the end Tsunade's stubborness and refusal to agree allowed the trial to be held in an open court.  
The trial charges, date and venue had been made public due to the intense demand and interest from the public, after all the Uchiha clan was thought of highly for its accomlishments as well as service to Konoha. Due to the vast number or people that were expected to show up, the Chunin battles staduim had been chosen as the venue. A projector screen had been placed where the Hokage and higher level guests sat, showing the entire proceedings with sound provided by the large speakers placed all over the stadium.  
A foiled assasination attempt by a 50 strong ANBU root squad resulted in the Rookie 9 and co temporarily moving into the Uchiha mansion that Sasuke had chosen to return to. Officially they claimed that they were his escorts. The reality how ever was that they were trying to project a better image of Sasuke before the trial. If the leaf public found out or saw the power that Sasuke wielded it would not only tarnish his reputation, but also result in him being sentenced a life or death sentance. They made a rota between themselves consisting of days off, being seen escorting Sasuke and going on missions. Sasuke very reluctantly agreed when a blushing Sakura pointed out how that would stop his second objective - rebuilding the Uchiha clan. As much as Tsunade was looking forward to the "great decision", even she hadnt expected the magnitude of Sasuke's revealing accusation. He had openly declared what he had learned about the Uchiha massacre as well as Itachi's mission. The thirds two collegues and Danzo immedately denied the claim. certain public out cry was a like a nuclear blast going off. Due to the pressure from the public of an all out riot and civil war. The truth behind whole missiom from start to end was made public. The three were relieved from their posts and put under house arrest. Chunin ninja's openly and Anbu ninja's were covertly posted to deter any indivdual or group from making an assination or revenge attempt.

Sasuke's Snake/Hawk team had been dissasembled.  
Karin was a trainee directly under Tsunade. Arival in medicine and Sasuke's affections for Sakura.  
Amongst the carnage of he battle Suigetsu Hozuki had gone missing and handn't been since.  
The traumatised Jugo was undergoing a re-education of everything. He had fought with Tsunade of all people. Thier fight had been one of the biggest power plays in ninja history. The two between them had destroyed mountains and created a valley from the rubble. In the end victory had been Jugo's. Tsunade had been been shocked when he bowed his head and asked for the finishing blow, knowing very well that he had won. He confessed that he didnt have any desire left to live. His disease was incurable. When he asked for help, his strength had gotten used for evil purposes and alot of innocent people had been hurt becuase of it. Tsunade had knocked him out instead of killing him. Once things had setteled down at the battle field his had been taken to a base just out side of Konoha. Once he woke up he saw he was covered in seals. Tsunade informed him that around 30 of the seal desease could be cured, any more would result in him dying, being left deformed or an invalid. With help from both Naruto and Sasuke's teachers he could be re-educated and work as a Leaf ninja or civillian. He accepted the proposal on the condition that if even once he went beserk, they would kill him with out any hesitation or attempt to bring him back under control.Tsunade solemnly agreed to it.

It was a sunny day. Outside of the Chunin stadium, a major crowd was dissapating. There was no anger just joy and contentment. The people had seen justice happen. Sasuke Uchiha had been pardoned for his desertion of the village. This was mainly due to extenuating circumstances brought about by the Itachi mission and its after effects. Itachi had made a change to the plan by letting Sasuke live. There had been no choice but to accept this as a chance to redeem and rebuild the Uchiha clan starting fron the bottom and working back to the top. But fate had other plans for the lone uchiha.

Soul Society

It was a sunny day in soul society. The sky was blue with some small white clouds lazily floating about. A small breeze was flowing making the hot day a slightly cooler, making it not only bearable but also suprisingly enjoyable. Sadly this beutifull day would be of mourning for soul society. One of the greatest shinigami in soul society history, a captain class no less had died.

The war with Aizen was still ongoing as they spoke. It was taking its toll on the shinigami greatly but the shinigami were strong and resilient, else they would have been destroyed by the hollows along time ago.

Almost an entire army of shinigami was gathered at the memorial monument. Any hollow that foolishly chose to appear wouldn't have been eliminated, but totally decimated within seconds. The memorial was a huge prism shaped tower, that stood 20 feet high. On it were engraved the names of all the shinigami that had sacrificed themselves whilst protecting soul society and preserving the peace and justice of both worlds.

As the gathered shinigami began sitting down on the soft grass, 1st division commander general Yamamoto Genryuusai stood at the podium infront of the memorial. Behind him and inbetween him and the tower were the seven remaining captains and all thirteen vice-captains. Infront of him was a sea of black that was one third of the Gotei 13.

The Gotei 13 had a rotation policy for the armed forces. One third on active duty in the real world. One third patrolling Soul society and Rukonagi for hollows as well as stamping out any unrest within the population. The remaining third on rest leave and training but on standby incase of an emergency.

This third had gathered behind today. All of them had insisted on being at the memorial service. The captain that had died in the horrible accident in the 12th division area was one of the most popular and well know men to have ever been incharge of a division. Even members of other divisions had gathered out of respect.

As the General took his place behind the podium he could be seen physically trembling. The betrayel of Aizen combined with the toll of fighting a war was enough to break a man, but the captain had endured worse and would endure this wound - as was his duty. The pain of out living a man you saw as a son was heart and spirit breaking.

General Yamamoto cleared his throat and spoke. His voice calm but powerfull reached all the way to the back of the gathered mass. "We are gathered here today for the funreal service of a captain of the Gotie 13. Due to no body being found a memorial service will be conducted instead. We are here to mourn the loss of 8th Division captain Kyouraku Shunsui ...


End file.
